My Overdose Angel
by cronics
Summary: Mereka adalah orang yang percaya akan takdir yang merubah jalan hidup dan kenyataan yang ada. Dimana ia harus memilih antara kesenangan atau kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak semua yang menyenangkan menjadi kenangan wajib di ingat, bahkan bisa menjadi memori terburuk. wanna read?


_**My Overdose Angel**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**This is my own story. And every one charas is them self**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Chanbaek**_

_**Genre; Romance, drama**_

_**BoyxBoy, and bit crack pair**_

_This is my first fanfiction. Please help and give riview y'all. Thank you!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy my fiction_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let's read!_

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka _adalah orang yang percaya akan takdir. Takdir yang merubah jalan hidup dan kenyataan yang ada. _Mereka _–dua orang itu- memiliki kehidupan yang _normal_, _biasa saja_, _tak ada yang istimewa. _Kadang mereka berpikir untuk merubah jalan hidup mereka. Keluar dari garis takdir yang sebenarnya dan merusak segala sistem kehidupan mereka yang _tampaknya_ biasa saja. Memiliki kehidupan yang menurut-_nya _menantang adrenalinnya. _Gila_- apa yang dipikirkan mereka. Chanyeol adalah orang yang cukup baik. Dia pandai, cakap dan pintar menilai orang.

_**Dibalik orang yang luar biasa pasti ada pendorongnya bukan ?**_

Baekhyun, adalah orang yang pendiam. Tak memiliki banyak keistimewaan di dirinya kecuali wajah manis dan senyum memikat dewanya. Walaupun ia diam bukan berarti dia tak melihat sekitarnya. Matanya yang seterang matahari pagi itu bergerak membaca setiap manusia disekitarnya lalu, memahaminya dalam diam. Terdengar _klasik_, atau mungkin _aneh_ tapi, inilah dirinya.

Didunia ini ada kalimat yang mengatakan hidupmu penuh dengan kebruntungan dan kesialan. Tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini _–kawan_. Bahkan saat matamu terpejam menatap jurang dalam, hanya ada dua pilihan _-jatuh atau selamat-_. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memliki kehidupan mereka sendiri. Berjalan di atas kertas lalu menulis kisah mereka, tanpa ada yang bisa _dihapus atau diulangi_ lagi.

Menatap mereka dari jauh –seperti ini- biasanya akan menimbulkan luka perlahan bagi yang mengerti kisahnya. Dan tangis haru untuk yang melihat _happy ending_nya saja.

_**Tetapi bukahkan banyak orang lebih suka melihat happy ending ?**_

Chanyeol dan baekhyun bukan sepasang kekasih atau yang lainnya. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa _untukku_ yang _aneh_ ini. Mereka hanya segelintir orang yang beruntung untuk kuceritakan. Hanya beruntung. _Ini keberuntungan bukan ?_

Mulai dari Chanyeol –Park Chanyeol- ya ia cukup tampan untuk ukuran pemuda yang memiliki senyum selebar senja itu. Ia memiliki segalanya tanpa kekurangan. Tetapi hanya satu yang chanyeol sendiri tak mampu mengatasinya. _Hatinya_ tak pernah puas dengan yang dimiliki, selalu ada lubang hitam yang tersisa dan butuh diberi sedikit pereda. Bisikan angin mengatakan, Baekhyun adalah pelengkap yang pas. Tetapi siapa dia ? siapa Baekhyun dalam kehidupan ini ? tak ada yang menegenalnya –tetangganya- sekalipun. Ia bagai hidup dalam bayang kabut.

Orang yang dikasihi –hmm, Chanyeol memilikinya sepertinya –aku tidak tau- yang kupastikan pasti ia sangat _cantik dan sexy_. Mengingat hampir seluruh lelaki memiliki tipe seperti itu. Yakinkan aku bahwa dunia bahkan penting memiliki kesenangan. Kesenangan itu bagai bintang yang sulit untuk digapai, terasa lelah mengejarnya, terlalu banyak medan perang yang dihadapi –dia-. Segala warna cahaya yang memendar di segala arah seakan hanya ada satu yang bersinar terang. Itulah kesenangan yang ia cari –tak pernah pudar-. Ia –baekhyun, adalah kesenangan bagai cahaya yang tak pernah redup. Ia begitu bersinar dan menggoda. Chanyeol ingin kesenangan. Chanyeol ingin baekhyun di dalam relung hitam hatinya. Hanya sebagai pereda, tak lebih. Terkesan menyakitkan saat sebuah perasaan suci menjadi pereda hati yang penuh dengan warna abu dan hitam. Rasa ingin menggenggam semakin kuat dan terasa, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan hal ini. Ini terlalu sulit –namun apa yang tidak bisa di dapatkan seorang park chanyeol? Segalanya akan semakin mudah jika itu dirinya –Park Chanyeol . Rasa penasaran akan perasaan yang dirasakannya semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa, _kesenangan ada di hadapannya saat ini_.Mungkin chanyeol sedikit bermain-main dengan _pekerjaan_nya saat ini. Ya bisa dibilang pekerjaan, mengikuti seorang namja manis sampai demikian _good job Chanyeol Park!_

Sosok itu semakin mendekat dengan nirwana, keindahannya memberi warna tersendiri bagi seluruh sekitarnya, menawan. Baekhyun menawan. _Like an angel _mungkin Tuhan kehilangan malaikatnya saat ini. Tak masalah untuk Chanyeol untuk menentang-Nya, demi mendapatkanya malaikat cantiknya.

"_hai_"

Sempurna. Terlalu baik untuk mengucapkan salam saat jantungmu berdetak terlalu cepat, tidak stabil. Mengerikan. Perasaan ini mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan! _Pertemuan yang indah belum tentu menghasilkan kenangan indah juga bukan ?_

"oh, _hai" _senyum manis berkembang di bibir secantik mawar merahnya. Matanya tertarik kecil ikut membentuk senyum layaknya anak kecil manis. Sungguh! Rasanya chanyeol ingin berteriak dia benar benar menawan! Oh tuhan malaikatmu tertinggal di dunia fana ini!

"siapa namamu?" mata penuh ketertarikan itu menatap sang malaikat penuh minat. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil memikat hati. Senyum yang mampu mengikat ribuan wanita, apa mungkin baekhyun terpikat dengan senyumnya ?

"baekhyun. Byun baekhyun. kau?" senyumnya tetap terjaga, pesona anggunnya terpancar dari seluruh gerak tubuhnya menjawab sebuah nama nan idah miliknya. "park chanyeol. Nama yang bagus. Bagaimana jika kau ku traktir?" serang chanyeol, sengaja menahan namja cantik senyum menawan tetap berada di hadapannya saat ini. Kapan lagi duduk bersama malaikat, _right_ ?

"kau sangat menarik, baekhyun" Senyum lucu tetap terpasang di bibir merah mawarnya, menanggapi segala pembicaraan yang di tarik chanyeol. Ia merasakan rasa nyaman bersama lelaki yang suka membuatnya tertawa sejak 30 menit yang lalu ini. "terimakasih. Kekasihmu pasti bahagia memilikimu" ia tampak senang dengan perbincangan ini. Ia tampak begitu aktif berbicara saat tau bagaimana sosok chanyeol dihadapannya saat ini. Ia terlihat sangat hangat. Pribadi yang menghangatkan. "ya, kupikir aku beruntung mendapatkannya. Well, dia mendekati sempurna. Seperti –"

"apa kau mulai bercerita tentang kekasihmu padaku?"

.

.

–memotong pembicaraan orang adahal hal yang tidak sopan.

.

.

" –seperti kau"

.

.

Diam.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia kelihatan tampak terkejut sekali, matanya membulat lucu mendengar tutur kata manisnya. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati sambil meruntuki betapa bodohnya orang dihadapannya –chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri tentunya. Bohong jika ia tak bilang bahwa chanyeol manusia tampan dengan jutaan pesona memikat hasrat. Tak sadarkah baekhyun juga memikat hati dengan mudahnya hanya sekali pandang, misalnya chanyeol yang terjerat dengan pesonamu baekhyun. Keheningan terus melanda. Baekhyun cukup sadar saat mendengar kalimat itu, ia yakin tak salah dengar. Tetapi, baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Ia merasa sangat polos saat ini, walaupun kenyataannya tidak. "apa kau tidak salah bicara, chanyeol-ssi?" bodoh!

Tawa yang menggelegar terdengar jelas di telinga namja manis dengan kulit putih salju itu. Bahkan semua pelanggan _Green Tea caf__é_ menatap aneh dan jengkel karna merasa terganggu dengan tawa mengerikan milik lelaki giant ini. Chanyeol merasa ia orang paling konyol dan bodoh saat ini, malaikatnya terlalu polos. Ia pusing memikirkan fakta dan kenyataan yang ada. Ini semakin manarik _malaikat kesenangannya_ membuatnya masuk kedalam indahnya surga saat ini. "tidak, tidak aku tidak pernah salah. Ini adalah faktanya". Senyum adalah hal wajib yang dilakukan chanyeol dan baekhyun tentunya. Keduanya tersenyum dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri dari makna perkataannya tadi. Ah- suasana ini membosankan. Keduanya tampak bingung, saat sebuah suara mengganggu mereka. "selamat datang di _Green Tea caf__é_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?".

.

.

.

"terimakasih atas pesanannya mohon tunggu sebentar"

.

.

.

"ja-jadi bagaimana?" suara gugup terdengar lirih. Mata menghangatkan itu tetap menatap malaikat dihadapannya. "kau suka jasmine tea?" suara berat itu menjawab segala pertanyaan, terdengar tenang. Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, menatap paras rupawan chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, tampak setuju dengan pertanyaan chanyeol. "pantas kau beraroma jasmine tea" wow, kau seperti maniak chanyeol-ssi. "kau menciumnya? Kau tidak suka jasmine tea?" gelengan kecil menjadi jawabannya, menurutnya itu lebih baik dibandingkan melukai perasaan namja cantiknya dengan berkata tidak. "lalu, mengapa kau memesannya?"

.

.

" –itu mengingatkanku padamu".

.

.

Luar biasa kau park chanyeol! Aku tampak kagum dengan segala kalimat pujian manismu. Ada satu hal yang perlu kuingatkan padamu chanyeol-ssi, **kau memiliki kekasih**.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana yang cukup ramai dan tawa bahagia mengiringnya. Warna peach mini-dress-nya tampak membelai lembut tubuhnya. Cokelat-kehitaman adalah mahkota terindah milik ratu kita. Tak kala sinar matahari menerpanya, kesan dewasa dan anggun tetap terlihat jelas –bahkan semakin jelas terlihat. Ia menawan, _ratu kita! _"nona! Tas belanjamu tertinggal!" teriak seorang lelaki dengan pakaian warna hitam yang tampak seperti pelayan toko elit di seberang sana. Wanita tinggi semampai itu membalikan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum dan menerima uluran tas belanjanya. "terima kasih, _oppa_". Wajah lelaki itu tampak bersemu merah menatap wanita tadi. _'cheonsa-'_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

_Pik pikk pik pikk pikpik_

"_hello.._"

"..."

"_i'm home.._" –tersenyum senang.

"..."

"_see ya, Jongdae brother_"

.

.

.

"_see ya, krystal sister_"

.

.

.

.

"silahkan nikmati pesanan anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu kembali?"

"tidak, terima kasih" –pelayan wanita itu pergi meningglkan meja baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Hening menyelimuti mereka kembali. Rasanya semakin canggung jika seperti ini. Baekhyun ingin memulai tapi ia ragu, apa yang akan dibicarakannya. "lalu, apa yang kau kerjakan saat ini chanyeol-ssi?" hahh- kau memang byun! Lelaki giant itu menatap baekhyun setelah menyesap sedikit jasmine tea miliknya _'not bad..'_. "aku mengurus usaha keluarga. Restoran. Lain kali mampirlah ke restoranku, akan ku jamu dengan spesial haha" canda, walau ada unsur keseriusan disana. "akan kupikirkan chanyeol-ssi. Ku anggap itu adalah ajakan makan gratis hahaha". Keduanya nampak mulai dekat kembali. "bagaimana denganmu baekhyun apa yang kau kerjakan?".

"aku bekerja di sebuah _tea and coffee café_. Letaknya tak jauh dari flat ku. Lain kali mampirlah kesana, waluapun itu bukan milliku, kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya teh dan kopi disana" ia nampak polos. Baekhyun nampak polos dan bersemangat saat bercerita tentang cafe tempanya bekerja. Waluapun itu bukan miliknya, ia tampak menkimatinya. Sepertinya slogan hidup baekhyun adalah _'menikamati hidup dengan bahagia'_ yeah, itu tampak cukup baik untukku akan ku coba slogan itu nanti. "jangan panggil aku chanyeol-ssi lagi, baekhyun. Itu tampak membuatku lebih tua" wajah chanyeol sengaja ia buat suram agar baekhyun mau memanggil namanya saja dengan santai, tanpa bahasa formal. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, kekehan kecilnya membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil lucu yang baru saja mendapat hadiah. Terkesan tak pernah disentuh dengan tangan kotor. Terlalu suci.

.

.

.

Di sore hari yang cerah mereka tampak bahagia dengan indahnya dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Rasa hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti mereka. Park chanyeol yang mencari kesenangan dan Byun baekhyun yang menawan. Bahkan chanyeol melupakan _**kekasihnya**_, baekhyun adalah segalanya sekarang, baekhyun bagai poros hidupnya. Nafas, detak jantung dan nyawanya terasa sangat dekat dan bergantung pada baekhyun.

.

.

.

From : _My krystal_

To : _Chanyeol Park_

Subject : _miss you_

_Hi, handsome. I'm home. Prepare __festive __party for me. I love you._

_-your beautiful girl_

.

.

.

Kesenangan yang dijalani banyak orang saat ini seakan menjadi santapan utama. Tak peduli hal apa yang akan terjadi, mereka akan berusaha mendapatkan kesenangan. Seperti singa yang akan terus mengejar mangsanya. Keindahan dan pesona akan terus membelai pikiran dan hasrat menyentunya. Bagai malaikat dengan sayap indah membentang memeluk raganya, terlihat kuat namun rapuh. Semuanya akan menjadi hal yang sulit dilihat, sulit ditebak, dan sulit dirasakan. Saat kesenangan itu perlahan hancur, relung dunia hitam akan memakan jiwa. Aku hanya berharap bahwa segalanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Tapi disinilah segalanya dimulai..

.._kehancuran_.

Dalam beberapa waktu semua berjalan wajar tanpa cacat. Oh dia begitu menikmatinya. Bahkan meninggalkan segalanya untuk kesenangannya. Dari jauh mata itu menatap luka. Tertatap layaknya penjahat. Ya memang jahat. Mencari seseorang hanya untuk pelarian hitamnya.

Hai. Hidup kesenangan bagai surga. Aku menyukainya. Chanyeol menyukainya. Kami seperti tampak terjebak bukan ? oh tapi kita sedang membicarakan chanyeol bukan ? dalam beberapa kasus ini terjadi karena tingkat hidup manusia. Kau tau, manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa seseorang yang lain di sampingnya. Ini lah chanyeol. Bahkan chanyeol sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Dimana ia harus memilih kesenangan atau kehidupan sesungguhnya.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Thank you for reading my [weird] fanfict. So, **__**would you give me some review? ^^**_


End file.
